Dormir
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: Porque nada se roba, todo se hereda.


**_Dormir_**

Arelle P.O.V

Realmente, por más que me guste admitir, esos dos primos se parecen en más de lo que quisiera, su basto ingenio, su creatividad y su increíble capacidad de adoptar personalidades totalmente opuestas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias a un cambio de situacion.

Pero en lo que más se parecen esos dos… es su increíble capacidad de quedarse dormidos como un tronco.

Lo había intentado de todo, alarmas, agua, hablarle en voz baja para molestarle… ¡Por Dios creo que una vez casi lo logre conectando una bocina de un equipo de sonido de alta potencia a su alarma! ¡Y EL MALDITO AUN SEGUIA DORMIDO!  
Gracias a Tikki, logre adivinar que Mario le había contagiado aquel rasgo a Marinette, solo que el de ella no era tan severo.

Pero el verdadero problema era cuando despertaban…

Y la manera con lo que lo hacían…

Si Marinette al despertarse asustada salia de su casa en piyama... Mario era capaz de matarte por un susto...

- **No puedo creer que siga haciendo esto…** -Dijo una resignada Arelle que se hallaba en un viejo departamento abandonado-

Y ahí estaba yo junto con una cacerola y unos petardos dentro.

 **-NOS ATACAAAAN!** –Grito a todo pulmón y encendió la mecha de los explosivos, reventando y haciendo el sonido eco en la cacerola-

Tras varios años de entrenamiento, ambos habíamos aprendido a reaccionar rápidamente ante ataques de fuego y explosivos.

- **SU PUTA MADRE!** –De repente Mario se había levantado del susto y había sacado su "Escopeta apocalíptica" y había empezado a disparar a todo en frente suyo-

Su "Escopeta Apocalíptica" era una escopeta de 2 cañones colocados verticalmente y que era capaz de disparar 2 cartuchos de un solo disparo... ademas de poseer un mecanismo capaz de volverlo un lanzallamas con un equipamento con una serie de quimicos que se colocaba cerca del seguro.

En síntesis, un arma absurdamente poderosa.

Por más de que dejara la pared o cualquier cosa que estuviese en frente hecha añicos, era la mejor manera de despertarlo.

Después estaba activando el sistema de seguridad pero no me atrevía... Ese centinela me haría pedazos en 2 segundos...

- **¿¡Pero que dia…?!** –Intento decir Mario hasta que se fijó en el reloj que alguna vez estuvo en la pared y ahora estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo pero todavía mostraba que marcaba las 7:30 AM-

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

No sé realmente si esto es algo natural o genético en él, pero la velocidad con la que empieza a desparramar y encontrar las cosas a tientas y vestirse con lo primero que encuentra no es normal, pero de alguna manera todavía no ha llegado con la camisa al revés.

Digo... su cuarto es un verdadero desastre...

 **-Estardeestardeestarde…** -Repetía el pobre pelinegro corriendo como mil demonios poniendo su corbata como última prenda de su vestimenta y saliendo por la ventana para acortar el camino-

 ** _15 minutos después…_**

Y ahí estaba ese zombi llegando al instituto… ¿En serio no se ha dado cuenta todavía?  
Tengo a Murray en la furgoneta tras pedirle que me ayudara a seguir a Mario... y a Bentley a mi lado ayudándome a grabarlo...

 **-/UGH/** -Dijeron al unísono Mario y Marinette al chocar de frente tras tratar de subir corriendo la escalera del instituto sin fijarse-

Me sorprende ver a Marinette aqui... ¿Tikki se habrá quedado dormida?

- **Primo... ¿Porque el portón esta cerrado?** -Dijo Marinette recuperándose del golpe y señalando la entrada del instituto cerrada-

La escena no pudo ser más absurda por falta de tiempo… y por que no esta hecha en un guion de una comedia...

 **-Espera un minuto…** -Dijo Mario deteniéndose junto con Marinette al darse cuenta que el portón estaba cerrado por que no habia clases-

3, 2, 1…

 **-/¡QUE HOY ES SÁBADO!/** -Gritaron ambos al darse cuenta que se habían apurado para nada-

Aunque Mario y Marinette no se parezcan en casi nada … ambos siempre seguirán siendo un par de dormidos despistados…

Bueno, al menos ya que estamos aquí tal vez salgamos a dar una vuelta por el centro...

 ** _ACLARACIÓN_** _ **!  
**_ Si acabo de arreglar esto es porque me acabo de releerlo y me di cuenta que ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que escribi :v

Si aun asi no se entiende, se trata sobre que mi OC (Mario, en mi fanfics primo mayor/profesor de Marinette) s le pegan las sabanas peor que a Marinette, y ese día Arelle (otro OC tia/profesora de Adrien y compañera de Mario) habia tratado de despertarlo para darle un informe y al no querer levantarse recurrio a asustarlo y bueh... ya saben como termino...

Lo de creerse dia de clase siendo sabado ya me habia pasado... estaba dormido todavia y de ahi salio la idea...


End file.
